Sangria Wine
by pirateangel27
Summary: Darcy Lewis has a crush on Captain Steven Rogers' best friend James Barnes aka Bucky. Will having some wine, give her the kick that she needs?


"Do we need more wine?" Darcy questioned.

"No I need more wine, you need to put your pants back on." Jane countered.

"But life is so freeing without them."

"Pants. On. Now." Jane commanded before walking away.

Darcy scrunched up her face not wanting to get up. She hated the pants she was wearing hence why they were off. Any other pants she had were in her room. Which was a floor above this one and she was too lazy to move. She wasn't planning on getting this drunk tonight, but after a long day of working in the Avenger tower, alongside Jane and Erik, she decided she deserved a drink.

Darcy was able to convince Erik to join them, he was visiting the tower to look at some of Jane's research. Eventually, Thor had dropped by and slowly everyone staying in the tower joined the party. Spread out among the area conversations flowed around her.

The only person who hadn't joined was Steve's best friend, Bucky. Darcy couldn't deny she was curious about the guy. Only hearing rumors and maybe glancing at his file, once on accident. Other than that she didn't really know much about the guy. And there in lined the problem, she wanted to know more about him but in a way that wouldn't scare him off.

She held back an eye and thought to herself, now it sounded like she was talking about a scared kitten rather than an ex-assassin.

Darcy looked over her shoulder and saw Jane involved in a conversation with Bruce and Thor. Taking the opportunity to sneak off to her room, she pushed to her feet only to grip the armrest as the world began to spin around her. Glancing around the hall, hoping no one was watching, as she took her time getting to the elevator.

When she got to her floor she tried to walk in a straight line toward her bedroom, which lasted for about two seconds. Bare feet slapping against the hardwood, she started walking toward her room. A cold breeze whispered down the hall, sending a shiver down her spine. She pulled at her knitted shirt, trying and failing to cover herself up, but it wasn't long enough to cover anything.

Glancing in the opposite direction of her apartment she tracked the breeze to a set of sliding glass doors that led out to a balcony. Goosebumps pebbled along her pale skin as her curiosity got the best of her. Her feet moving of their own accord she decided to check out the open door. The closer she got to the door the more nervous she became. _She didn't see anyone,_ and she silently prayed it was nothing. She let out a gasp as a chill ran over her body. When she peeked outside a dark figure popped out of the darkness. She jumped and the person became startled before stepping out into the light.

She put a hand on her chest as she stepped outside. She recognized the person coming out of the dark, "Bucky you scared me."

Disappointed flashed across his face, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright I just wasn't expecting anyone to be out here."

Bucky's eyes softened as he looked her up and down.

Shivering she tried to pull her shirt down again. "It's freezing, why are you out here?"

"It feels good, and I like to look out at the city." Bucky shrugged. "It calms me to sit out here."

Darcy could hear the sound of chatter and laughter from the floor below, where everyone was still drinking and having a good time. "Why don't you come downstairs?" she suggested. "Have a drink with me."

He seemed to mull it over, his lips slowly working up into a smirk as he began to look like he was really thinking about her suggestion. "I'd liked that."

She smiled, but as she glanced down she finally remembered she wasn't wearing pants. She backed away slowly. "How about I go put on pants and then we can go downstairs, does that sound good to you?"

Bucky nodded and she smiled, only to be slightly surprised when he returned it. Feeling warm Darcy stepped back inside to make her way to her door. Once she was back inside, she walked over to her room. Which was right across from Wanda's room. They had become very close in just a few short weeks they'd know each other.

She pushed her door open and instantly tried to find something comfortable but still cute to wear. Even though she was planning on just putting on some pajamas earlier now she felt like she had to wear something else. Any sane person could see that Sergeant Barnes was hot but why Darcy felt that she had to change her whole wardrobe for him, she didn't know. Normally this would freak her out but she tossed the thought, blaming it on the alcohol in her system and that she felt like she had to.

Darcy started getting frustrated and began to throw her clothes from the boxes. Hoping something would either appear or she would see something that could go together. She hated when Jane was right about her unpacking but she just kept putting it off. Darcy was going from one box to another with clothes spread out all around her when a light knock was heard from the door. Darcy turned to the person who knocked and it was Wanda with a confused look on her face. "Double D, what are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find a cute but comfortable outfit to wear."

"Weren't you already wearing a cute outfit?"

"Yeah, but that was work clothes, and I kind of wanted something more comfortable to wear."

"And what brought on this sudden interest in changing your clothes?"

"I was just uncomfortable in my work clothes," Darcy said as she sat down on her bed.

Wanda had a look at the clothes on the ground and what was left in the boxes. "So this has nothing to do with a certain solider that has a metal arm?" she ended with raising her eyebrow at Darcy.

"Was it that obvious?" she questioned

"If you're wondering if he knows, I don't think so but I should warn you Clint and Sam are betting on you two."

Darcy mouth fell open and then closed immediately she shouldn't be surprised. But it did make her wonder who else knew about her affections. The sound of Wanda talking brought Darcy out of her thoughts. "If you want double D, I can help you pick out an outfit."

Darcy's eyes lit up with joy. "Wanda, you really are the best and I would love your help."

"Before we get started I think you should know that James will love you regardless of what you wear."

Darcy smiled at Wanda and then she went to work. It didn't take her long to pick through her clothes and find something for her to wear. Wanda picked a simple outfit that had Darcy written all over it. She picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a tight dark red shirt showing off her curves. Darcy twirled in front of her mirror and she smiled at Wanda happy that she had her to help. When they walked out of the bedroom. Darcy immediately saw Bucky, he had closed the door and was waiting patiently for Darcy to come out.

As Darcy stepped under the lights her eyes instantly met Buckys. A moment too long as Darcy's cheeks turned a shade of pink. She turned her head, "I hope I didn't take too long, sergeant."

Bucky shook his head while walking forward to fill in space between them. "Please call me Bucky." He spoke softly.

"Right . . . sorry. Let's go get me a drink, huh." Darcy repeatedly pressed the elevator button praying silently for its arrival.

It didn't take long for the elevator to arrive. Darcy stepped in following Wanda and finally Bucky being the gentleman he was holding the door for them.

The elevator filled with silence with only the slight hum of the motor to fill the box. Darcy had to fill the silence. "Everyone was pretty chill when I left. I'm sure no one will bother us while we drink." The elevator beeped at their arrival and the thoughts of quiet instantly vanished from everyone's mind. Music was blasting from the speakers. Clint and Sam were cheering as Erik and Thor were chugging their beers as Tony was timing them.

Slowly the three of them entered the room. Darcy regretted entering the room hearing the slam of the elevator doors behind her. Gave away her chance of escape. Just when she thought she could sneak away Hawkeye aka Clint Barton looked over and screamed shots.

Running toward Darcy, he reached her before she could slip away. "Darcy come do a shot with me." Someone that sounded a lot like Wilson shouted body shots.

She shook her head repeatedly not realizing she was already at the bar. Having a shot glass way overfilled pushed into her hands. Natasha who she didn't even see at the bar handed her a lemon with what looked like salt on it. Clint, Sam, and Nat all did the shot immediately together in one swift chug.

Clint said, "Darcy do your shot, come on."

Darcy glanced behind herself and saw Bucky was standing next to Steve. Having a conversation of their own. She turned back around as Sam was leaning over, "Don't worry Darcy, we have a plan."

Nat shook her head pouring herself another drink. Darcy raised the glass to her lips chugging its contents and then slammed her glass down. Immediately afterward bit and sucked on the bitter but salty lemon she had in her other hand.

The bitter taste was the last thing she remembered before she started hearing voices as she laid passed out on the couch. Somebody with cold fingers lifted her body off the couch as she drifted to a bed. She wanted to open her eyes to look at the savior that put her drunkenly body to bed. She guesses Thor who had somehow always taken care of her but deep inside she had hoped to be someone else.

Darcy smacked her very dry mouth as she sat up in the mysterious bed. Swinging her feet off the bed she found the ground and stumbled out the bedroom following the light through the cracked door. Laying on the couch Bucky was watching tv. She didn't want to disturb him but her bare feet betrayed her when he sat up seeing her watching him.

She glanced at the blanket and pillow gently placed on the couch. Seeing the blanket and pillow suggested that the couch would be his bed for the night. She trusted Tony's furniture was very comfortable but she knew no one liked to sleep on the couch. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he replied.

Darcy stepped closer wanting to apologize for her behavior. "Thanks for putting me to bed, I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, doll." He easily replied.

"That doesn't look too comfortable." She said gesturing to the couch.

Without looking away he spoke, "It's not but it'll do for tonight."

Darcy shook her head and thought for a moment. She turned her head away trying to think of a way so they could both get some good sleep tonight. "It can't be comfortable, why don't you take the bed?" she suggested.

Bucky shook his head, "No way, doll. What kind of gentleman would I be to take the bed?"

"Fine then why don't you join me then? It's big enough for both of us."

Bucky looked at her skeptically with the bright light shining on his face. But she had already made up her mind. Darcy walked over to Bucky and held her hand out for him to take. He looked up at her and saw the determination in her eyes. He reached for the remote, turning off the tv then he put his flesh hand on top of hers. He stood up as she began to back up leading them back into the bedroom. She stopped in the middle of the room remembering she wanted water.

He tilted his head, "What's wrong, doll?"

"Do you think I could bother you for some water?"

Bucky's hand slid from Darcy's as he walked away and into a dark part of the room. And out of her sight. There was a brief moment where the light came from the fridge and then it was gone as it slammed shut. As quiet as a mouse he returned to Darcy's side and handed her the cold water bottle. She popped it open sipping the cool water testing her stomach. To make sure she could handle the cool liquid. After a moment she chugged half the water and place the cap back on.

This time Bucky grabbed her hand and a smile grew on her lips as he led her into the bedroom. Without turning on the lights Bucky led her carefully to the bed. They parted ways as he went to his side of the room. Darcy placed the water bottle carefully on the bedside table and then climbed into bed facing the window. She watched as Bucky did the same sliding into bed. He felt so far away, she didn't even feel the pull of the covers. She wanted his warmth and the chill of his metal arm around her. But it was too much too soon for both of them she didn't want to scare him away she wanted to take it slow. She looked at Bucky and his eyes we closed. She knew she should sleep too but her mind was turning.

Somehow she couldn't believe she was even in his bed. She pulled the covers up to cover her shoulders as she sank into the bed. Feeling the weight of her tiredness. Just as her body was drifting into sleep, she felt the bed jerk. Her eyes popped open and her heart starts beating fast against her chest. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she saw Bucky's face was all screwed up and his whole body was tense.

He was having a nightmare, she thought, that part was clear. But what was unclear was if she should wake him up or not. With panic in the front of her mind, she almost called out to Friday. When she remembered back when she was little and would have nightmares. She looked at Bucky and saw that he was on his stomach but his face was still facing her. Swallowing her fear she moved closer to Bucky and started rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

Not even a minute later he jolted awake and almost bolted out of the bed. Expected to still be in the nightmare, he had a mix of fear and worry in his eyes. She shushed him until he was calm and relaxed.

He grabbed her hand and she froze unsure if he wanted her to stop or not. "Darcy, did I hurt you?" He asked so softly almost breaking her heart.

She shook her head, "No Bucky, you didn't do anything." She paused for a moment, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He let her go and flipped his body to face the ceiling. Debating on her questioned. "It was nothing just a bad dream."

"I don't think it was." She said shocking Bucky. He turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"I went bad again. I couldn't control myself and I . . . they made me hurt you."

It shouldn't have surprised her that he had a dream about her and yet she laid there stunned. "The stuff they made me do to you." He spoke as the tears rolled down his eyes.

They hadn't known each other long but somehow they had formed this connection. She knew from the moment she met him, actually saw him that they would have an unspeakable connection. She started stroking his hair again and he leaned into it. She wanted to help him, to comfort him but she didn't know how.

So Darcy did the only thing she knew how to do. She grabbed the back of his head keeping him still. She pressed her lips against his gently and sweetly to take away the pain. That's what she did for herself whenever the nightmares would come or the darkness started taking over she would find some other miserable soul and fuck away the pain.

But kissing Bucky didn't feel like any other time. This time she felt the light entering her body. It shocked her and she pulled away for air. Bucky opened his eyes while licking his lips. She wanted to taste that tongue. Bucky put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer this time he placed his lips on hers. She felted the spark but this time instead of pulling away she embraced the light. She pushed on Bucky deepening the kiss her right hand digging into his hair and her left rubbing up and down slowly over his shirt.

Bucky pushed back and since he was stronger he overtook her weight. Going right over the top of her not breaking the kiss. His metal hand creeping down to her butt cupping it and squeezing it. The motion set shivers right to her core. With one of his legs in-between her legs, she began to grind wanting to feel any type of friction. They took a breath of air as he started nibbling on her ear then moving down her neck kissing as he went.

Darcy wanted everything off but she was afraid if they stop he might not start again. But Bucky was way ahead of her moving her shirt over so he could kiss her shoulder. A moan escaped her lips it all felt so good but she wanted more. She started reaching for the end of his shirt wanting to take it off.

Bucky noticed what she was doing and stopped. He stood up on his knees taking off the rest of his shirt. Darcy took the moment to be rid of hers. She was still working on her shirt when she felt two hands touch her breast. One in each hand, she threw her shirt on the ground watched as Bucky took one boob out her bra and started gently kissing the tops. Working his way down he started sucking on her nipple earning a hiss from her mouth.

Darcy arched her back wanting more from Bucky but also wanted to remove her bra. After pulling her bra off and flinging it across the room. She wanted to finish what she started. While Bucky was attending to her other breast she started reaching for his pants wanted to get those off. It proved harder than she thought and decided instead to reach inside for his member. She gently grabbed it and it was already hard. While gently squeezing it she started rubbing her hand up and down. Bucky stopped sucking on her nipple and closed his eyes at the friction going on in his pants.

Darcy used the distraction to flip herself and Bucky so she was on top. "It's time for me to take over solider." She released his dick and started taking off his pants and then his underwear. Throwing them behind herself and onto the floor. She traveled up giving him a mouthwatering kiss and then slowly slipping down his body giving him kisses all over. The only sound that filled the room was Bucky soft moans and each time Darcy kissed him. As she moved lower then moans became deeper and deeper. She got to the bottom of his stomach and started using her tongue. Leaving a trailer and no imagination to him. She grabbed a hold of his dick again and he was already dripping with pre-cum. She anxiously wanted to taste him. Her tongue slid around the tip of his dick and this time it was him hissing. But she wanted more, she wanted all of him.

As her pussy ached for him to be inside of her, she wanted to take care of him first. She took a break to lick her lips leaving a mix of her saliva and his cum on her lips. She looked up at him and he stared right into her eyes and she took his large member into her mouth slowly. A growl erupted in his throat and it made her hum. Just knowing what she was doing to him turn her on more and more. She began bobbing her head getting him nice and wet and hollowing out her mouth for the best feeling.

She kept going like that for a little while and soon enough his hips started following her lead. Darcy was loving the sounds she almost didn't hear him call for her. She didn't stop until he sat up and took her head on the tip of his two fingers. "Doll, if you keep going like that. I'm going to cum in that beautiful mouth of yours."

"I want you to Bucky. Let me take care of you." She pushed him back down and he went willingly.

Darcy gave her attention back to his penis but this time he gently grabbed the back of her head. Guiding her down and up on his wonderful dick. Darcy watched Bucky as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he whispered her name as his cum shot up and into her mouth. She swallowed what she could and wiped her mouth.

Darcy gave Bucky a minute to collect himself and then laid down to go back to bed. But Bucky had other plans. He pulled her and slid her under him and she giggled at the feeling of being pulled. He claimed her mouth with kisses sliding his tongue in. Tasting himself and her together. And he loved their taste even with the mix of alcohol in her mouth. He leaned back going straight to her waist and pulling off the tight jeans. After throwing them to the floor he started kissing her belly. Then moving slowly to her legs kissing every inch he could. Now it was Darcy's turn to moan.

He traveled down to her underwear spreading her legs and kissing directly where her clit would be. Darcy yelped at the feeling and Bucky smiled loving everything he was doing to her.

Bucky laid down on his stomach and licked his lips wanting to know exactly what she tasted like. He moved her silky underwear over running the tip of his tongue along her lips and up to her clit. She moaned and at the end whispered his name and that's all he needed to hear. Before sliding her underwear off. "It's my turn to take care of you, doll."

She chuckled which only lasted for a second as he dove into her pussy. Paying close attention to her most sensitive spots almost instantly. Almost as if he's been doing this for years instead of the first time. It didn't take long before she started whimpering and then begging Bucky. Over his licking, all he could hear was her silent pleas for what he wasn't sure but he could guess. He stopped only for a second, "What is it doll? Do you want to cum? Or do you want more, should I add a finger?"

Answer himself he inserted his flesh finger. For the first time, he wanted to feel all of her. And watch as she came completely undone for him. Darcy bit her lip and he knew that she wanted more before she could say anything. He inserted another finger and she started to grip the sheets. But he knew she could handle more, that she had to in order to fit himself in.

Bucky added another finger and Darcy couldn't keep still or silent. She was moaning and silently cursing. He started going faster using both his tongue and fingers to bring her over the edge. He could feel and see that she was close. He moved his tongue just an inch over and Darcy couldn't contain herself anymore. "Bucky, I'm going to. . . Going to. . ."

She couldn't even finish her sentence and he was too busy. In response, he hummed and that's all it took for her to silently scream and raise her body as she came all over his face and beard. He leaned up on his elbows and licked her through her high as she said his name repeatedly. Bucky began to slow down his licking and once she was back on the bed flat he sat up. Wiping his chin and licking his lips.

Bucky could feel that he was hard again, he felt it the moment he saw Darcy reach her peak. And he was greedy, he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her. He wanted all of her to himself and he knew once he got a taste he would want more.

Darcy sat up and put her hand on Bucky's face. She gently kissed him on the lips silently thanking him for the best organism she ever had. She was about to pull away when he grabbed the back of her neck to keep the kiss going. Darcy leaned into the kiss causing to two to collapse against the bed. Without breaking she climbed on top of him wanting to continue what they had started.

Darcy hovered right over his dick and slowly started teasing him. He growled in retaliation and she smiled through their kisses. She slowly lowered herself onto him and hummed at the sensation of him filling her up. She broke the kiss sighing as he completely filled her. Once she was comfortable she began to move up and down and Bucky placed both his hands on her hips helping her stay on.

If it weren't for Bucky's guidance she wouldn't be able to keep the pace. Her whole body went numb with each slam of their bodies slapping against each other. Bucky sat up kissing her neck and then biting all over the front of her body leaving little marks on her skin. He knew just how to drive her mad with the warmth of his mouth all over her body. This started out with her trying to fuck away the pain but now it seemed like he was taking away her pain. The pain she didn't even know she still carried around with her.

Bucky flipped them and set the pace at a new level. He was close but he wanted to feel her cum first to feel her drip all over his dick. He took one leg in each hand and raised them to get a new angle and that motion had Darcy moan she tried to keep quiet but he wanted her screaming his name. He dropped one leg and slid his hand in-between them. Reaching for her clit to bring her over the edge. Her hips raised to try and match his rhythm but she was close and just needed something anything to bring her over.

"Fuck me, Bucky. Fuck all the pain away. They are no longer in charge of you and I want all of you. So take me." Bucky looked down at her and his eyes grew dark as he grew closer to climax. He started pumping at uneven and powerful strength. He took his metal hand and started twisting her nipple. The sensation went right to her core making her shatter underneath him. Sending him right along after her he came with a moan and jerked a couple more times into her.

Bucky took a moment to rest against her and then fell beside her. When their breath caught up with themselves he turned on his side and saw Darcy was passed out beside him. He pulled her in close and kissed her temple. He was attached to her at that moment and he didn't mind one bit.

The next morning Darcy woke up to the bright sun pouring in through the window. She instantly smelled bacon and food cooking coming from the other room. She was still naked from last night's activities so she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she finished in there she grabbed one of Bucky's shirts and walked out of the room. Bucky was standing over the stove standing in his pajama pants and completely shirtless. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

Bucky smiled and then turned off the stove. Putting breakfast on hold. He turned around with Darcy still holding onto him. He leaned down to kiss her, "Good morning, doll."

"Good morning," she replied, "are you fixing me breakfast?"

"It was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but yes it's only eggs, bacon, and toast."

"It all looks delicious, let's eat." Darcy sat down at the table and Bucky got the rest of the food put out. They enjoyed the meal together Bucky watching Darcy with a smile on his face. Once they were finished Bucky took the dishes and started washing things. Darcy helped him dry but for some reason, he was absolutely quiet. She guessed he had something on his mind and she was worried that this would be the end of their story.

She grabbed the half-clean dish from his hand and put it to the side. "What's going on Bucky, you haven't said a word."

He turned to her, "Sorry I just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want me to leave?" He grabbed her arm gently.

"No, of course not I just want to apologize for last night."

"Last night was amazing, there's nothing for you to apologize about. If you're talking about your nightmare you can't control that."

"I know I can't control the dream but I meant that it took me so long to make a move. I wanted to ask you out for a while, I just didn't know if I could or if I should. I know I'm not the machine they made me into anymore but I didn't want to put who I was on you."

Darcy got up and kneeled beside him, "You can go at your own pace Bucky. I was nervous to approach you myself, I'm not good at relationships. But as long as we communicate I want to try. Bucky smiled and brought his face closer to Darcy. She closed the distance sealing the kiss.


End file.
